Male Bonding
by iwantmyanime
Summary: Contains pairings such as DemXig, SaiXem, AkuRoku, VexieMarlyZexy, and other random things... Xemnas plans a little trip for the day for some... 'male bonding.'


"Male bonding?" Roxas asked in disbelief. Axel nodded. "Yeah, it was Xemmy's idea!" Axel smiled. "Alright fine, but are you going to behave?" Roxas sighed heavily as he spoke. Axel didn't reply as he grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him down the hallway to Xemnas's room, where they were supposed to meet. "Of course I'll be good!" Axel was a little hurt that Roxas didn't think that he could behave. Roxas knew Axel's tricks though. He'd act all innocent or hurt, and then use that as an excuse to get him wrestled onto the bed, or in between Axel and a wall. Roxas sighed again. It was going to be a long day. 

Demyx was, at this moment, trying to wake up Xigbar in order to get him down to Xemnas's room. He didn't want to miss out on this day. They were going to the beach, with all the sun and water. Demyx could barely contain his excitement, and Xigbar was just slowing him down. "Xiggy! Wake up!" Demyx wined as he shook a shirtless Xigbar, still trying to wake him up. Xigbar reached up and pulled Demyx down onto the bed beside him. "Can't you just stay here?" Xigbar asked sleepily. Demyx's face was smothered in Xigba's pillow. "Buf wa bout a te wata?" Demyx mumbled. "What was that?" Xigbar pulled Demyx out of the pillow. "I said, what about all the water?" Demyx repeated, this time more understandable. Xigbar sighed and then smiled. "Alright fine. You really love water, don't you squirt?" Demyx nodded happily. 

Vexen and Zexion had been up for hours already, and Vexen was starting to feel the effects. He reached for his cup of coffee as Zexion sorted papers with one hand, and held his iced tea in the other. "So Vexen, as we going on this so called 'male bonding' trip?" Zexion asked. Vexen blinked sleepily. "Well, what do you think about it?" Vexen asked back. Zexion sat down the papers and his tea. "Truthfully, I think that it could be a good chance for you to get some rest and relaxation away from this lab." Zexion answered. "You've been working so hard lately, and I'm worried about you." Vexen smiled weakly and motioned for Zexion to come over. "Come here." Vexen demanded. Zexion walked slowly over. "Sit down" Vexen pointed to his lap. Zexion obeyed. "Ok Zexy, I'll go. But only because you insisted." Vexen yawned. Zexion smiled. 

Lexaeus had decided that he would go because he had never been to the ocean before, and it could be a good experience. Luxord liked the sun. Also, he could provide some entertainment with his card tricks and games. "We could play poker" He thought to himself. "Strip poker that is!" Just about the only reason Xaldin had agreed to go was because he knew that if he didn't, the Superior would probably have some cruel and unusual punishment thought up for him by the time they all got back from the trip. Marluxia was happy to oblige to the trip. He was feeling a little left out lately, what with Axel and Roxas always busy, so were Demyx and Xigbar, and also Zexion and Vexen. He really wanted to spend some time with Vexen. Unfortunaltely, the Chilly Academic never seemed as fond of him as he himself was of Vexen. Marluxia sighed as he walked down the hall toward Xemnas's room, pink towel in one hand, cherry blossom print swimming trunks in the other. 

As Marluxia rounded a corner, Vexen noticed him. "Good morning, Marluxia." Vexen said in his ice cold voice. That voice could make Marluxia melt. "H-hello Vexen." Marluxia managed to say. The conversation started slow, and then slowly progressed until even Zexion was listening to what Marluxia had to say. Perhaps this trip wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

Xemnas came out of his room, Saix following slowly behind. "Do we have everyone here?" Xemnas asked as he counted the members present. "All except Larxene." Demyx spoke up. "Yes, well seeing as Larxene is female, she can't really accompany us on a MALE bonding trip, now can she?" Xemnas answered snidely back. Demyx blushed lightly in embarrassment. Xigbar ruffled Demyx's hair. "It's alright, squirt. Xemnas can be a little sarcastic and mean sometimes." Saix watched wearily as Xemnas went over the plans for the day with the other members. Of all the places they could go, it had to be the beach, and 'male bonding?' What kind of idea was that? It all seemed a little stupid to the second in command. "I suppose it might not be too bad." Saix thought to himself. "At least I get to see the Superior in his swim gear." Saix smiled evilly. 

After a few minutes of instructions and many questions from Axel about boundaries, the group was ready to go. Xemnas opened a portal and they all stepped through onto the white sand of the Twilight Town beach. "It's so nice out here!" Demyx exclaimed as he dropped his bag and ran toward the water's edge, followed quickly by Xigbar. Luxord and Lexaeus laid down a blanket and began a game of Go Fish. Xaldin quickly realized that it was just as boring as he had thought, so he joined Luxord and Lexaeus in their game. Roxas wanted to go into Twilight Town and get some sea salt ice cream. Axel was happy to accompany him. As they both boarded the train into town Axel made a quick grab at Roxas's butt. "I thought you said that you would behave!" Roxas said angrily. "I said that I would behave, but I didn't specify WHERE. So, on the beach you're safe, but anywhere else, you're all mine!" and with that, Axel pushed Roxas into a seat and began a passionate kiss just as the doors closed behind them and the train began to move toward town. 

Xemnas had dawned his swimming gear, as had the rest of the members. He seemed to be having fun at the moment, teasing Vexen about his pale, scrawny build. "Just because you're the Superior, I'll let it slide." Vexen commented under his breath as he turned away. "Vexen!" Zexion shouted. Vexen left Xemnas's side in search of Zexion. Zexion was sitting on another blanket that he had laid out under an umbrella. He was currently fixing some of his and Vexen's favorite tea. He offered a cup to Vexen. "Want some?" He asked sweetly. "Of course." Vexen answered as he sat down beside Zexion. Marluxia watched sadly as Zexion and Vexen smiled and talked underneath the umbrella. Zexion noticed Marluxia's sad gaze and motioned for him to come over. Marluxia smiled weakly and sat down on the other side of Vexen. "You don't mind me being here with you guys?" Marluxia was surprised at this turn of events. "Of course not, Marly. We love spending time with you." Zexion smiled as he spoke. A small tear appeared in the corner of Marluxia's eye. "W-what's wrong Marly?!?" Vexen asked as he noticed the tear. "Nothing Vexen." Marluxia wiped the tear away. "It's just that I thought that you guys didn't like being around me, and that maybe you didn't want to spend any time with me at all… and that Zexion didn't lik-" Marluxia was cut off by Zexion's lips touching his own. "Of course I like you, Marluxia. What's not to like?" Zexion said as he went in for another kiss. "Don't worry, we're here for you." Vexen added and gave Marluxia a kiss on the cheek. Marluxia blushed and a wide smile spread across his face. "Thanks guys." And as Marluxia turned to kiss them back the umbrella fell over the other members view of numbers IV, VI, and XII. Luxord turned from his card game. "What are those three doing?" He asked Xaldin. "You don't even want to know…" Xaldin answered as he sat down an ace. 

Meanwhile, Demyx had gotten Xigbar in the water and they seemed to be having a water fight. Unfortunately for Xigbar, he had picked the wrong person to start a water fight with. "Dance water, dance!" Demyx shouted as a giant wave headed in Xigbar's direction. "DEM---YX!!!" Xigbar managed to scream before the massive wave took him under. Demyx squealed with delight as the water rushed past him. He just loved the water, and he was having a blast here at the beach. "Alright squirt, you got me." Xigbar said as he appeared behind Demyx. Demyx turned around, about to comment, when suddenly he froze and a giant smile crossed his face. Demyx narrowed his eyes slyly and waded over to Xigbar. "So Xiggy, having a nice time?" Demyx asked casually. Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Sure squirt, why?" "Oh, no reason… But Xiggy, doesn't it feel a bit DRAFTY out here?" Demyx pointed down. At that moment Xigbar realized something. He had survived the wave… but his purple swim trunks apparently hadn't. Xigbar tried to cover himself from Demyx's view, and looked him quickly in the eye. "Demyx! I'm gonna kill you!" Xigbar shouted. Demyx waded back over to Xigbar, quickly kissed him full on the mouth, and then turned and ran for dear life. "Not if you can't catch me!" Demyx shouted back playfully as he ran. Xigbar knew that he could catch Demyx in a second by using his powers, but this was more fun anyway. Although, it WAS a bit drafty. 

Luxord, Lexaeus, and Xaldin were still playing cards, but they had changed the game to poker. Luxord was getting annoyed that Lexaeus seemed to win Go Fish every time. "Alright Luxord, deal the cards." Xaldin grumbled angrily. He wasn't having much luck with either of these card games, but he supposed that was why that power had been left up to Luxord. Lexaeus sat quietly, examining his hand of cards. "Alright boys, the winner of this game gets first dibs on the PS2 tonight!" Luxord announced. Xemnas walked up behind Luxord. "Have you seen number seven?" Xemnas asked calmly. All three of them shook their heads. "I saw him, Xemnas!" Demyx said cheerfully as he walked up beside Xemnas. "He went into the trees over there!" Demyx pointed in the direction of some palm trees. "Thanks you, Demyx." Xemnas started, then he noticed Xigbar walking slowly up beside Demyx wearing only a towel that most definitely belonged to the Melodious Nocturne, as it featured colorful music notes. "And where, may I ask, are your shorts?" Xemnas asked, looking Xigbar up and down suspiciously. Xigbar looked over at Demyx and blushed. Demyx smiled. "No comment." Xigbar finally answered. 

Xemnas decided to set out in search of his second in command, which proved to be quite an easy task. Xemnas found his sleeping beneath one of the palm trees. Xemnas actually smiled as he sat down beside Saix. "Oh Saix…" Xemnas whispered in Saix's ear. Saix stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly realized, to his horror, who was sitting beside him. "Xem-!" Saix was cut of by Xemnas placing his hand over his mouth. "Shhhh… Saix. Calm down. Aren't you glad to see me here?" Xemnas asked seductively. Saix's eyes averted from Xemnas's piercing gaze to his hard abs and tan skin, which were revealed thanks to the fact that Xemnas's was wearing only his swim trunks, and Saix noticed that the trunks were riding extremely low on Xemnas's hips. "Dang him..." Saix thought to himself. "He's just trying to taunt me." Saix didn't have time to answer Xemnas's question, as Xemnas pushed him up against the tree that he had been leaning on and began a kiss, feeling Saix up and down in the process. Saix gave in quickly and thought back to that morning when he had thought that this trip was a stupid idea. His mind had quickly changed…

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas had reached Twilight Town, and they were both enjoying some sea salt ice cream, basking in the sunset from atop the clock tower. Axel turned to Roxas who was still annoyed about the whole train incident. "Oh Roxas, don't be mad!" Axel pleaded. Roxas turned his back to Axel and continued to lick at his melting ice cream. Drops of sticky, blue, liquid began to drip down Roxas's arm and into his shirt. "Darn it! It's melting too fast." Roxas tried to lick the ice cream from his wrist. Axel watched this scene and tried to stay as calm as possible. But for Axel, at this moment, it wasn't possible for him to just sit there. Axel made his way over to Roxas and began unzipping his shirt to get to the sticky ice cream. "Mmmm… Roxas flavor…" Axel said as he licked the blue liquid from Roxas's tender stomach. "Uhnn…" Roxas moaned. Curse this feeling. He couldn't hold it back for much longer. "A-axel?" Roxas had to muster his strength to speak. "Yes Roxas?" Axel looked up from his delectable treat. "L-let's thank Xemnas when we get back…" Axel looked confused. "What for?" He asked. "F-for this trip, o-ok?" Roxas closed his eyes. Axel smiled seductively. "So, you're giving in?" Roxas nodded. "Then of course we'll thank him." Axel finished as he pushed Roxas onto his back and unzipped his shirt the remainder of the way. Roxas did the honor of undoing Axel's cloak. As Axel moved onto Roxas, Roxas allowed his mind to wander for a moment… back to that morning. "Male bonding…" He thought, and then his eyes widened. "Oh, I get it now… how could I be so stupid? This is what he meant…" But at that moment, it really didn't matter anymore…


End file.
